<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“It Began With A Letter” by Honeylemon23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681329">“It Began With A Letter”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylemon23/pseuds/Honeylemon23'>Honeylemon23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I’m Not Funny), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homies Can Hold Hands, Hugs, Kairi Swears, Love Confessions, M/M, Mickey Is Sick Of Riku’s Pinning, Now has a part 2!, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, hand holding, lots of hand holding, that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylemon23/pseuds/Honeylemon23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Riku have returned from many tired months in the Realm of Darkness. To relieve everyone’s stress, Mickey has the wonderful idea of throwing a ball!</p>
<p>And with Mickey’s help, Riku is given Sora’s invite... maybe this will be his chance to show Sora how much he loves him!</p>
<p>Let’s just hope he can actually do it.....</p>
<p>(Basically it’s like asking your crush to the prom but with SoRiku hahah)</p>
<p>(Around KH3-ish, Canon be damned)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “It Began With A Letter”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all! This definitely isn’t my normal content. But all I’ve been writing is torture porn and angst so I felt I should let myself have a break with some good old fluff.</p>
<p>Why SoRiku? Because why the hell not? I love these boys so much &lt;3 (I’ve also been playing so much Melody of Memory)</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riku and Mickey tiredly sat on the steps of Disney Castle. They’d just come back from reporting their latest mission to Yen Sid. Well mission... more like <em><strong>mission’s.</strong></em> Darkness never sleeps. They didn’t blame Yen-Sid for wanting to be thorough. But it didn’t make them any less drained. It had been months since they had truly been away from work. “Agh...” Riku sighed. “We really need a break.” Mickey laughed at his statement. “Gosh...you are definitely right about that.” He patted the castle steps. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been home, thanks for tagging along with me Riku!” </span>
</p>
<p>Riku gave Mickey a small smile. “Don’t mention it, Minnie and the rest were really happy to see you.” Mickey nodded in agreement. Being able to see friends they hadn’t seen for ages was a treat, that’s for sure. “I kinda wish we were able to do this more often. There are definitely some people I’d like to catch up with.” Riku confessed. He hasn’t spoken with Kairi for a long time besides letters and text. Riku missed hearing her voice.</p>
<p>Riku didn’t notice. But Mickey’s eyes seemed to shine with inspiration. “You know...” Mickey started. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had a good shindig!” Riku gave Mickey a puzzled look. “Shindig?” </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey beamed. “Yeah! Like a party! A get-together.. a” Mickey paused, his smile grew even wider. “<em><strong>A ball!</strong> </em>Oh Golly, me and Minnie haven’t had a ball in ages!” Mickey bounced from his seat. “We could see so many friends! Hot Dog, I’m getting excited just thinking about it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku continued to give a confused look. <em>A ball?</em> Well...Mickey is a king! And kings do have ball’s on occasion. At least from what he remembered from the stories he read as a kid. Riku let out a small awkward cough. “Well.. if you think it would be a good idea, I see know reason why you shouldn’t...” Mickey looked so happy just mentioning a ball. Riku didn’t want to quell his happiness. Mickey chuckled in reply. “I’m glad you think so Riku!””</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span><br/>
“I just hope Minnie and the others think so too!” </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Once Mickey told Minnie of his idea to have a ball. She wanted to have one right away. Only just a day later, Mickey hurriedly walked over to Riku. Holding a box filled to the brim with envelopes. “Here you are Riku!” Mickey cheered, handing him one of the said envelopes. Riku laughed awkwardly. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“An invitation of course! Can’t go to a ball without an invitation!” Mickey answered. “I’m getting ready to drop off the rest for delivery. Thought since you're already here I might as well give you yours in person!”</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh..” Riku stuttered. “I've..I’ve never been invited to a party before. Let alone a ball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey’s smile lowered slightly. “Really...well.” He paused. “This will be your first! It wouldn’t be a ball without you Riku!” Mickey said, raising his spirits once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku felt his cheeks flush slightly. “Um..thank you Mickey, I... I appreciate it.” He mumbled out as he looked at the invitation. It was really elegant just for a envelope. His name was written in beautiful golden calligraphy. Nicely contrasting the milky white of the embossed paper. To Riku, this was the definition of a regal invitation. Mickey smiled back at Riku, pleased that he was able to make his friend feel welcomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s eyes wandered off to the big box that Mickey was holding. “That’s a lot of invitations.” Riku pointed out. He was surprised Mickey hadn’t dropped any of them. The box was filled that much. It seemed really easy to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey found that amusing, he laughed “Yeah! I just kept thinking of people to invite. I didn’t want to leave any friends behind!” Mickey explained as he held the box in-front of Riku. Letting him see all the names visible on the top of the pile. Riku saw names familiar to him, and some not. All of them were written in the same beautiful calligraphy. But....one of the names made his breathing go still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Sora...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku felt his face heat up again. “Oh..Sora’s coming?” <em>Wow.... that’s a really dumb question.</em> Of course Sora is coming. <em><strong>He’s Sora after all. </strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>Mickey just continued to smile. “Yes of course!” Mickey said as he placed the box down. Picking Sora’s invite from the pile. “No great party isn’t complete without Sora!”</p>
<p>Riku nodded slightly. Still staring at the invitation now in Mickey’s hand. Mickey picked up Riku's fixation on the envelope. A rare sly smirk appeared on his face. “You know...” Mickey started. “I invited Sora, Donald, and Goofy to come to the castle after they get back from their missions. It would be a bit pointless to put their invites in the mail. I mean they are coming here after all!”</p>
<p>Mickey gave Sora’s invitation one last look before handing it Riku. “Here! How about you give it to him!” Riku’s eyes widened in surprise. “I- um are you sure Mickey I mean I don’t want to lose it...”</p>
<p>Before Riku could come up with any more excuses. Mickey placed the invitation in Riku’s hand. “Knowing you Riku, I don’t think you’d be able to lose it. Sora will be thrilled to get an invite from you.” Mickey beamed as he picked up the box of invitations. “Golly! I can’t believe this ball is going to finally bring you boys together!”</p>
<p>Riku’s burned red as Mickey happily walked away. “<b><em>WhAt!</em></b> Uh Mickey I-“</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine Riku! You’ve got nothing to worry about!” Mickey shouted back at him, “Just get it to him before the ball and you’ll be golden!” </p>
<p>Soon Mickey was gone. Leaving Riku a confused, frazzled mess. <em><span class="u">What does Mickey mean that he doesn’t have anything to worry about?! </span></em>He could think rows upon rows of things that could go wrong. But then again...maybe Mickey was right. He usually is about stuff like this.</p>
<p>He looked at the invitation Mickey gave to him. He lightly grazed his thumb on one of its corners...<b><em>god..</em></b></p>
<p><br/>
<em>
    <span class="u"><br/>
He’s really going to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Donald and Goofy were ecstatic to be back at Disney Castle. Sora was also pretty excited to be able to stay at the castle. He’d heard stories from Donald and Goofy of how wonderful the place was. He was interested in seeing how many of them were actually true. Not like he didn’t believe them. But Donald and Goofy were very good at exaggerating things.</p>
<p>After landing the Gummi Ship, Daisy and Minnie quickly walked over to greet the gang. Donald and Goofy rushed off the ship to hug their friends. Sora smiled as he saw how they all cheerfully embraced each other. It had been a long...<b><em>long</em></b> time after all. They all definitely had a lot to catch up on. He didn’t blame them for leaving him in the dust. </p>
<p>He walked off the ship, taking in his surroundings. Donald and Goofy weren’t wrong about the castle being beautiful. He didn’t really have much of an appreciation for architecture. But he definitely could tell if something had a lot of time put into it. He continued to wander around, cheerfully humming whatever tune he could think of. But soon in the corner of his eye, Sora noticed a familiar shade of silver. He turned to face... <b><em><span class="u">Riku?!!</span></em></b> He was casually leaning against one of the castle pillars. Riku seemed surprised to see Sora. But he soon waved at him, giving Sora a small welcoming smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>“RIKU!!!”</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku had barely any time to brace himself from getting toppled by Sora. His ribs were crushed by Sora’s running bear hug. He laughed happily as he lifted Riku off the ground. “</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>You're really here Riku!</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> I can’t believe you're here! I’m so happy to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p>“Ye-yeah I’m happy to see you too...” Riku strained out. “Sora..I..I can’t breathe..”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Sora soon released his grip on Riku. Giving him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry...It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you! </p>
<p>“Yes it has...” Riku said in a disappointed tone. He hated that it had been so long. He really needs to teach Sora how to text properly. At least if he knew how it wouldn’t have felt like eons since they’ve spoken to one another. <em><span class="u">But...that’s a whole other ballpark for a later date.</span></em></p>
<p>“We have so much to catch up on!” Sora cheered as he took both of Riku’s hands. A bright smile flashed across his face. Riku almost melted from the warmth of Sora’s presence. He was so astonished that he didn’t even realize how close they were. He...he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He had been surrounded by darkness for so long. Being in front of a person with such pure light...it felt unreal. <em><span class="u">He didn’t want to let go</span></em>, and Sora didn't want to separate from him any time soon.</p>
<p>They both continued to chat in the courtyard, hands still intertwined. Telling each other of what they had been up to for the past couple of months. If Riku had the ability to, he would have stayed in this moment forever. Just being able to stare at Sora unapologetically. Absorbing every single detail, taking in every word he spoke. Yeah...Riku was in <b><em>deep. </em></b>He couldn’t deny his feelings for Sora anymore. <em><span class="u">He...he stopped doing that a while ago.</span></em> Riku couldn’t picture a world we’re he didn’t love Sora. He accepted that part of himself. And at every opportunity he wanted to show Sora he appreciated him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>Though...</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s mind soon directed itself back to the invitation. <em>Would...would this be a good time to give it to him?</em> They were all alone, and the courtyard was a very lovely place. It would almost be like in a sappy romance novel. We’re the handsome young man confessed his love to his beautiful love interest. Though...just thinking confessing his love for Sora was <em><b>terrifying. </b></em>Call him a coward all you like, but...<b><em>it was scary!</em></b> How would Sora even react to something like a love confession? It made his head spin just trying to picture that image.</span>
</p>
<p>Sora noticed Riku’s sudden change in demeanor. “Hey Riku? Are you okay? Did..did I say something wrong.” Sora asked as he tilted his head. <strike><em>God he was so cute</em></strike></p>
<p>
  <span>“N..no! You’re fine Sora, I was just thinking about something...” Riku quickly stammered out. Trying to quell Sora’s worry as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.... okay then.” Sora didn’t seem convinced. “You wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>Damn him. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>Damn Sora and his concern for his well-being! Sora had an art with picking up people's emotions. Sora was the definition of an empathetic person. He supported people in any way that he could. <em><strike>Riku always admired that.</strike></em> He couldn’t just lie to him, he didn’t really like lying to Sora in the first place! He pondered and pondered on it but eventually he had enough. No! He had to face the music. This was the perfect opportunity to give Sora his invitation, <em><span class="u">he might as well take it!</span></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sora..” Riku started. “Could I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora's eyes practically shimmered when he acknowledged him. “Yes of course Riku!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shakily moved his unheld hand to his jacket pocket. <em>He was really going to do this!</em> He gripped the corner of the envelope. Internally pumping himself up before he pulled it out. “Sora will you-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>“Woof Woof!”</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Riku’s vision blurred as he felt himself being shoved to the ground. He groaned as a sudden shot of pain ran up his spine. It took him a moment before he got his bearings. He gazed up to find a familiar shade of yellow fur. Pluto was staring him dead on. Happily barking as he kept his paws to Riku’s chest. Having no idea that he had interrupted a very </span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>VERY</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> important conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>“Riku!! Oh my gosh are you okay?!” Sora gasped, reaching to help Riku on the ground. “<b><em>Pluto! </em></b>You know you shouldn’t pounce on people!”</p>
<p>Pluto didn’t seem to acknowledge Sora’s scolding. He looked behind Sora, wagging his tail in delight at what he saw. Sora soon felt something furry graze under his foot, then another. It took him a moment to notice the other cheerful yips surrounding him. Dozens of the Dalmatian pups bounced under his feet. Some holding what appeared to be envelopes in their mouths. They all soon continued to follow a now running away Pluto. It looked as if he was leading them somewhere.</p>
<p>Sora yanked Riku off the floor before he rushed off to where all the pups were headed. “<b><em>Sora! Wait I-!</em></b>” Riku called after him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Riku! But I promised that I’d never let them get lost again!” Sora shouted back at Riku. “Why are they even here in the first place?! Shouldn’t they be in Traverse Town!? <b><em>Agh!</em></b>” Sora cursed, hastily following the pups trail. Leaving Riku baffled at what just happened. One minute he’s about to give Sora’s invite. Then the next Sora is running away from him. Worriedly chasing after puppies that just appeared out of nowhere. He sighed...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Of course it couldn’t be <b>THAT</b> easy.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Riku continued to pace around Disney Castle. After the whole incident yesterday, he hasn’t seen Sora at all. He was starting to have doubts. He knew it was only one time, <em><span class="u">but what if all of his attempts would be like that?! </span></em>Riku sighed, he was probably overreacting. But he couldn’t help it! Agh! He knew his deep seeded anxieties were going to boil over one of these days. Riku needed to learn how to not stress about stuff like this.</span>
</p>
<p>Riku shoved his hands into his pockets. <strike><em>He was overthinking this.</em></strike> Riku turned down another long corridor. The castle was filled with vast hallways. Walking down them somewhat helped Riku calm his nerves. But... He was surprised to see who was down this one. He stopped dead in his tracks.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Kairi?!</strong></em>” Riku exclaimed, strawberry red hair turned to face Riku. A bright smile flashed across her face.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Riku! You’re here!</strong></em>” Kairi cheered. She skipped down the hallway, giving him a big, warm hug. Her hug was definitely way less bone crushing then Sora’s. He gratefully accepted it, <em><span class="u">Kairi always gave good hugs.</span></em></p>
<p>Riku pulled away from Kairi. “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“I got an invitation for a ball!” Kairi happily stated, pulling out one of the uniform envelopes. “Me and Lea got ours and we decided to come right away! Queen Minnie will probably need help setting up everything! </p>
<p>Riku froze, had she seen Sora yet?! If she had told him that she got an invitation for a ball. He’d probably wonder where his was. <em><strike>God he didn’t even think about this.</strike></em> He might as well ask her. “Hey Kairi...have you seen Sora yet?”</p>
<p>Kairi gasped in surprise. “Sora is here too?! If he is then, no I haven’t. Me and Lea just got here...” Kairi confirmed. “Why are you asking? If you're looking for him we can try to find him together! I’d love to see him!”</p>
<p>“Uh..um <em>noreason</em>” Riku hastily murmured out. “It..it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Kairi noticed Riku’s obvious nervous aura. A devilish grin soon appeared on her face. “Oh? Reeealy~? Are you suuuure~?” Kairi teased in a knowing tone. She continued to poke at Riku, nudging into him in an obnoxious tone.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Agh fine!</strong></em>” Riku caved. Not like there was any point of keeping it a secret from Kairi. She had known Riku loved Sora since they were thirteen. Knowing her she probably wouldn’t shut up about it till he told her. Kairi may not look like the type, but <em><span class="u">she was really cruel sometimes.</span></em> Though he guessed she was like that with him because she wanted the best for him. Her needless prodding was strangely motivating. </p>
<p>“I...I” Riku’s face started to heat up. “I.. <em>Ihavesorasinvitationand</em>-“</p>
<p>“Im..I’m sorry, what was that?~” Kairi asked in a sickly sweet tone.</p>
<p>Riku puffed in annoyance, his face flared even redder. “I.. I have Sora’s invite for the Ball..and because well...I want to give it to him. And I don’t want to make him upset because he didn’t get one.”</p>
<p>As soon as Riku finished that sentence an excited squeal came from Kairi. She grabbed both of Riku’s arms, shaking him rapidly. Bouncing on the balls of her feet. </p>
<p>“<em><strong>Holy shit Riku!</strong></em> Are you actually-?!” Kairi happily exclaimed.</p>
<p>“<b><em>KaIRi!</em></b>” Riku scolded. “<b><em>Don’t...</em></b> <em>agh!</em> Keep it down!” He actually almost told her not to swear. <strike><em>Mickey was really rubbing off on him.</em></strike></p>
<p>Kairi giggled ah “Sorry~ it’s just that...Riku! I’m so proud of you! You’re going to make a move on him! I’m actually really glad I ran into you before Sora. I totally would have told him why I’m here. But...I’ll keep him out of the loop as long as I can. Don’t worry I’ll keep your plan a secret .” Kairi paused. “You...you do have a plan right?”</p>
<p>Riku side-eyed the wall, his mood shifted from annoyance to sadness.“I..I already tried giving it to him once, it didn’t go all that well.”</p>
<p>Kairi patted Riku’s shoulder supportively. “Don’t give up Riku! One failed attempt isn’t the end of the world. I know you can do it!” </p>
<p>Riku looked back at Kairi. She was right, <em><span class="u">it wasn’t the end.</span></em> He still had a couple of days before the ball was happening. Yeah...<b><em>he could do this!</em></b> Riku didn’t know long he would have pondered on this if he hadn’t ran into Kairi. She really was a good friend. He..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">He really couldn’t thank her enough.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku had finally tracked down Sora after many hours of searching. He was currently chatting with Lea. They seemed very happy to see each other. He guessed they had resolved everything after...all of that. He wasn’t all that familiar with Lea, but Sora had definitely spilled some information of their past history.</p>
<p>Riku walked up behind them as casually as possible. Appearing over Sora’s shoulder. “What’s got you two so riled up?”</p>
<p><em><b>“Riku!”</b></em> Sora rapidly turned around to face him. “We were talking about how Lea’s Keyblade training is going.” He took Riku’s wrist, leading him into the conversation.</p>
<p>Lea laughed. “Yeah, Yen-Sid really has me and Kairi on the ropes. Geez, does that man even know what a break is?! I’m surprised my Keyblade hasn’t snapped in half I’ve swung that thing so much!”</p>
<p>Sora snorted, still holding onto Riku. It was like he had forgotten he was even holding his wrist. “Yeah I can definitely relate to that! When I first got a hold of a Keyblade, it was so heavy I had to bend my whole body down! My arms got <b><em>SUPER</em></b> tired!”</p>
<p>They both continued to chat, not even acknowledging Riku’s presence. Well...besides Sora clinging onto him the entire time. Not...not that he minded that. He really liked it when Sora touched him. Hugged him, held his hand. He let his mind wander again, barely paying attention to what they were discussing. Riku just watched and listened to the way Sora laughed. How beautifully his eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. Observing the light freckles on his cheeks that danced as he spoke. <em><span class="u">Yeah...he was fine just staring.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>......</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>Yeah.. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>Kairi is definitely better at this whole Keyblade stuff then me. I can admit... she has kicked my ass a good couple of times.” Lea confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>Sora found that amusing. “Yeah that sounds like her! I’ll definitely have to spare her once I get the chance.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Kairi...” Lea eyed Riku, noticing the dazed state he was in. “I..I should go see what she’s doing. She said she wanted to help Queen Minnie set up something.”</p>
<p>“<b><em>Oh! </em></b>Well...me and Riku could help!” Sora offered, but Lea immediately declined.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah you and Riku would probably have more fun hanging around the castle then doing whatever Queen Minnie and Kairi have planned. Besides.. it’s my job to help out, not yours, so just hang out and will talk later.” Lea said, already walking away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um okay Lea.. you okay with that Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku was taken out of his trance once Sora acknowledged him. His face flushed in embarrassment. He looked over at Lea, who gave him a knowing look. He quickly looked at Sora, giving him a nod. Sora begrudgingly let Lea go. <em><span class="u">Well...at least he’d be able to spend more time with Riku...</span></em></span>
</p>
<p>Lea seemed pleased, saluting his goodbye. Before leaving for good he gave Riku one last look. He could have sworn Lea winked at him as he did so. <strike><em>Perish the thought...</em></strike></p>
<p>“So Riku... I’m sorry I was so busy talking with Lea I didn’t think about letting you get into the conversation! I’m sorry.” Sora apologized.</p>
<p>“No. No you don’t have to be sorry Sora, I barely would have anything to add onto what you were talking about anyway.”</p>
<p>Sora looked offended. “What do you mean you would have nothing to add!? You're a Keyblade Master Riku! Out of all of us you're probably the most knowledgeable about everything Keyblade’s!”</p>
<p>Riku’s stare saddened “Sora.. you more than anyone knows that’s not true. You’re as much.. even more so a Keyblade Master than I am. No matter if it’s official or not.” Riku was still upset that Sora had failed his Mark of Mastery exam.. <strike><em>it wasn’t even his fault.</em></strike></p>
<p>“Still... that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve that title! Your amazing Riku! Don’t take that away from yourself!” Sora chirped, motioning his fingers to intertwine with Riku’s.</p>
<p>Riku’s face dusted a bright shade of pink. Sora...Sora always knew what words to say. Sometimes it utterly stunned Riku how pure Sora was. His light...it was overwhelming. Soon Riku’s nerves hit him like a truck. <em><span class="u">Could he really give the invitation to Sora now?</span></em> <em><span class="u">Why..why would he even say yes to me? <b>Would he?</b></span></em> Riku’s thoughts kept repeating over and over in his mind. His breathing became stilted, his hands started to shake slightly. </p>
<p>Sora tilted his head in worry as he tightened his grip on Riku’s hand. “Riku...are you oka-“</p>
<p>“<b><em>SORAAAAA!!!</em></b>” They two of them were once again interrupted. But this time not by a dog. This time...from a <b><em><span class="u">certain duck. </span></em></b>He hastily waddled down the corridor. Mumbling incoherent phrases and noises. Riku wondered how many windows in the castle had broken from Donald’s high pitched wailings. </p>
<p>“Whats with the yelling Donald?” Sora questioned, sounding annoyed at being interrupted. He turned to face the mage duck. Letting his focus once again focus on someone that’s not Riku...</p>
<p>“Where have you been! I’ve been looking all over for you! Did you just forget that you still need to prepare everything before we set off again?!” Donald reprimanded.</p>
<p>“Donald...now's not the time.” Sora groaned. He knew that he still had to save the world and everything. But Riku was clearly distressed. He could always do that later, but apparently Donald didn’t understand that....</p>
<p>“<b><em>Oh no!</em></b> We can’t start getting comfortable, there are still many worlds we need to help! So when we take off we need to be ready! <em>You can’t keep being lazy like this Sora...</em>” Donald said offhandedly.</p>
<p>“<b><em>Oh! Oh so I’m the lazy one huh?</em></b> Says the person who barely does anything!” Sora responded back, his voice becoming more angry then annoyed.</p>
<p>“<b><em>Hey! I do plenty!</em></b> My spells have gotten you through many tough fights and you know it!”</p>
<p>“<b><em>Really?!</em></b> You barely even heal me! And by the chance your spells are ready <b><em>the heartless is already dead!</em></b>” </p>
<p>“<b><em>You know you have potions right?!</em></b>” Donald shrieked, flabbergasted. “Maybe if you were better at organizing things you wouldn’t be in that sort of mess!”</p>
<p>“<b><em>HOW IS THAT MY FAULT?!?!</em></b>”</p>
<p>“<b><em>IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!</em></b>”</p>
<p>The boy and duck kept yelling at each other. Their argument got louder and louder the longer it went on. Once again Riku was an observer in one of Sora's conversations. Though this time he was less willing to stick around. <em><span class="u">He should probably give them some space.</span></em> He awkwardly left the shouting pair to their squabble. Internally kicking himself the whole ways away. <em><span class="u">If only he wasn’t so nervous he may have actually given Sora the invitation this time!</span></em> He shoved his fists into his jacket pockets..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Failed... once again...</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The ball was only a day away. </span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>
        <span class="u">And Riku was panicking!</span>
      </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> It definitely was getting harder and harder to keep the ball away from Sora. <em><span class="u">To be honest, he probably already found out about it. </span></em>Sora was oblivious, sure, but he wasn’t a </span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>moron.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> It made Riku feel really guilty about not telling him sooner. He was probably wondering why he hadn’t gotten an invite.The excuse “<em>It got lost in the mail</em>” is pretty hard to believe when magic is involved.</span>
</p>
<p>Riku pondered on it for a long time. Almost thinking about sliding the invite under Sora’s bedroom door. But... <b><em>no.. </em></b>he was braver than that. He had always wanted to tell Sora how he felt. And in his hand he literally had a golden ticket. <em><span class="u">Third times the charm, right?</span></em> So Riku hesitantly knocked on Sora’s door, soon hearing the rustling of feet shuffling behind it. Sora’s eyes widened once he knew who was on the other end. “<b><em>Riku?!</em></b>” </p>
<p>“Hey..can...can I come in?” Riku cracked out. His tone of voice seemed to make Sora worried. “Of course Riku, are..are you okay?” Sora questioned as he led Riku inside, quietly shutting it behind them. He stepped in front of Riku. Placing a warm hand on Riku’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Riku took in a deep breath. “Remember...remember that question that I tried to ask you?” </p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah...yeah I think so!”</p>
<p>“Well...I’m sorry I didn’t ask it earlier.. I...I didn’t mean to make you upset..” Riku said as he kicked his boot to the carpet of Sora’s bedroom.</p>
<p>“What do you mean Riku?” Sora asked. “I mean... you could never upset me Riku. <em>Especially if you haven’t done anything.</em>” Sora said, reassuringly taking one of Riku’s hands. </p>
<p>Riku squeezed Sora’s hand lightly. “<em>Well...I kinda have.</em>”</p>
<p>“Well I don’t remember you doing anything Riku!” Sora confirmed. “I’m sure it’s fine, I-“</p>
<p>“<b><em>NO ITS NOT FINE!</em></b>” Riku exclaimed. Sora let go of Riku, stunned by his sudden outburst.</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku sighed. He shoved his hand into his jacket. Pulling out the envelope carefully placed inside it. He showed it to Sora. His eyebrows rose in surprise. <em><span class="u">Sora definitely knew what was being held in front of him. </span></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve...i've had your invite the whole time.” Riku started. “I know I should have given it to you sooner but I was nervous and I got interrupted. But...I can’t not give it to you! So...so...” Riku took in a deep breath. “ </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Will....Will I you go to the ball with me?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora just stared flushed at the invitation Riku was holding. Not saying a word. Sora’s hand shook slightly as he took the envelope from Riku’s grasp. The stunned silence sat in the air. Riku’s anxiety started to rise again. “Sorry I-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>YeS!</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>” Sora’s voice cracked. He coughed nervously, trying to quell his eagerness.“I..I um yes, yes of course I’ll go with you! <em><span class="u">We’re friends right?</span></em>” Sora answered, a sincere smile spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stepped forward, taking Sora’s free hand. “I...I don’t mean as friends Sora...I..want you <em>as my....d..date.</em>” Riku almost whispered those last words. He tightly shut his eyes. Fearing what Sora’s reaction would be. Riku stood in dreaded silence, waiting for any sort of repose from Sora. And eventually.... Riku got one..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>
        <span class="u">Though..it was one he didn’t expect.</span>
      </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
Riku opened his eyes to the sound of a whimper. Riku took a back at the scene he was seeing. Sora...<em><span class="u">he had started to cry. </span></em>His tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. He tried to muffle his tears, but it was no use. Choked sobs continued to wrack against his chest. His hands clutching at the ends of his jacket. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>Sora!?</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> I’m so-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>Don’t be sorry!</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>” Sora interrupted, tears still streaming down his face. “It’s just that...” he sniffed. “I..I never thought that you’d like me the..<em><b>the same way I like you.</b></em>” His bright blue eyes shimmered in the fresh tears. “It’s...it's a bit overwhelming.. sorry I know I’m such a crybaby..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>WAIT WHAT!</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>” Riku shouted in shock. “You..you liked me..<em><span class="u">that way</span></em>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That actually made Sora burst out laughing. “</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>You didn’t know?!</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> I..I thought it was pretty obvious.” Sora pulled Riku closer. “ Riku...I promised to protect you, no matter what. Once I lost you I searched so long for you. And when I found you... </span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>shit</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> I fell to my knees and cried over you! I..I just thought you were trying to be nice by not really acknowledging it. That you just wanted to be friends. And I... was fine with that. </span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>It hurt</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>...but I was fine with it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Riku’s turn to be stunned. Looking at what Sora just said. <em><span class="u">God it was so obvious!</span></em> If he could travel back in time he’d be screaming at his younger self. It would spare that version of himself many sleepless nights and terrible life choices. He began to laugh as he tightly hugged Sora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>Wow...</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span>we are really bad at this.” Riku commented, sinking himself further into Sora’s embrace .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora dried his tears on Riku’s shoulder. “<em><b>Well it’s better late than never~!</b></em>” Sora exclaimed happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...um Sora.” Riku pulled slightly away from Sora. Tilting his head down so he could face him head on. “<em><span class="u">Is that still a yes</span></em>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora laughed slightly as he moved his hands to cup Riku’s face. Inching him ever so closer to his own. He gave Riku the biggest smile he could muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“It’s a date!”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Night of Fate”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after the confession? Well the ball of course!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who spent like almost a week of their life to make a part 2 because I felt strangely compelled to do so :)))</p>
<p>Anyway I haven’t really written anything THIS fluffy before so be warned, you might have a heart attack from all this marshmallow goodness.</p>
<p>Basically it’s just them having a date so uh yeah..</p>
<p>(Also you fuckers made me drawn something for this fic so enjoy my really sketchy uhhh sketch lmao)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku sucked in a hasty breath as he checked his reflection for what was probably the 5th time that evening. He starred in the mirror with intensity as he combed his bangs with his hand. Though it seemed to be frivolous, as his hair just went back to where it was before. Riku huffed in a mixture of annoyance and impatience. “<em>Dear..</em>” a calm voice began. “You look exquisite! There is no need to be so anxious.” Fauna soothed as she flew over the stressed out boy. “I know my sisters are sticklers for certain colors but truly you look most excellent in mauve. It compliments your natural silver so well, love.” </p>
<p>Riku really wanted to take her words to heart, but it was really hard at the moment. Tonight was <strong><em>THE</em></strong> night. Riku was going to a ball. He was going to be socializing with princes and princesses, expected to be cordial and all that jazz, dressed to the nines. This was going to be Riku’s first experience with anything this fancy. Though, Riku could brush most of that aside. Being that the main subject of his worries was that this ball also counted as a date...</p>
<p><br/>A date with <em><strong>SORA</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made his mind <em><strong>reel</strong></em>. His first date ever, and it was going to be with Sora. The man he had had a crush on, to be honest, since forever. Riku was going to be spending an entire night with him. His mind wandered wildly trying to figure what exactly he was going try to attempt with him. The closest thing he had ever done with Sora in a romantic context was holding hands or hugs. This ball was definitely going to boost the expectation for romantic interactions. He was probably overthinking it, but it was really hard not to! Riku was having a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that this maybe was a really <em><strong>REALLY</strong></em> bad idea.</p>
<p>Riku’s rattled thoughts were soon interrupted by the touch of a warm hand. Riku turned to face Fauna smiling warmly at him. “You’ll do just fine dear, no need to tangle your brain every which way about it.” She patted his shoulder softly. “Whatever is on your mind, I bet it will play out just fine.”</p>
<p>Riku nodded silently in agreement, she was right about him needing to calm down. He definitely knew by now he had a tendency to exaggerate things. Fauna’s light, carefree aura really made it easier for him to de-stress. He was about to thank her but a loud crash outside of the room made both Riku and Fauna jump. They turned to each other, confused. Riku’s eyes widened when he heard a loud shriek come soon after. That scream made the pair quickly open the door to figure out what the was going on. Though only after seconds of doing so, it was pretty obvious of what was happening outside.</p>
<p><b><em>“IT NEEDS TO BE BLUE!”</em></b> Shouted a voice down the hall.<b><em> “NO! RED!”</em></b> Another voice yelled back.</p>
<p>“He obviously looks better in blue Flora, so he has to dress in blue!” </p>
<p>“No no! Merryweather. His color is clearly red! I’ve never seen him not wear it!”</p>
<p>Both of the voices, who were clearly Flora and Merryweather just by argument alone, ranted loudly amongst themselves. The sounds of casting spells and glimmering lights layered in-between both women’s ramblings. Riku guessed whatever poor soul got trapped with them would be covered in a blanket of shimmering red and blue sparkles. He was thankful that they would only be dealing with magic dust and not actual glitter, that would certainly be an utter, unfixable disaster.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh dear...</em>” murmured Fauna, “I should probably go fix this.” Fauna sighed lightly as she floated over to where the shouting was coming from, Riku, curious, followed quietly behind. Though both of them didn’t make it all that far down the hall before a cannon ball of blue and red hurdled out of one of the doors. Booking it away from the loud commotion that followed in its wake. Well that “it” was more of a him. That him being a very distressed looking Sora. He dashed towards where Fauna and Riku were standing, mostly out of frazzled coincidence that anything else. Before Sora unknowingly crashed into the pair, he heaved over to the side of the wall. He placed a hand to it, trying to catch his breath. Sora stayed hunched over for a couple of seconds, reading himself to start running again. But he lifted his head up slightly noticing that someone was blocking his way. He let out a sigh of relief when it clicked in his brain of who exactly that person was.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh...</em> hey Fauna.” Sora started with a sheepish smile. “Uh..<em>What-sup...</em>?”</p>
<p>Sora’s unexpected casualness made Fanua giggle in amusement. “Hello child,” she said calmly “Looks like you’ve once again gotten yourself in between another color tizzy.”</p>
<p>He nodded in embarrassment as he stood up from the wall. “You could say that again.” Sora stated with a slight chuckle, looking down at the colorful mess on his chest. Splotches of blue and red danced across the fabric of his suit. It was like a toddlers first art project, it was honestly quite an amusing sight to behold.</p>
<p>“Well, well that won’t do...” Fauna commented as she lightly waved her wand. “How about we try and fix this. Let’s see..what to do..” She pondered for a second before her face brightened with excitement. “Oh I know!” she exclaimed, shooting a bright, silvery spell towards Sora. He gasped slightly, but quickly calmed down once he saw what Fauna had done. She clapped her hands in satisfaction. “Oh you look lovely! I knew white would be a good color for you. It brings out those beautiful blue eyes of yours dear.”</p>
<p>Sora in return smiled brightly. “<em><b>Oh wow! </b></em>Thanks Fauna!” He cheered as he hugged her quickly. “Now I’m definitely not going to late in meeting with Rik...” Suddenly, Sora stopped his sentence as he peered over Fauna’s shoulder to see none other than Riku looking over at him. He blinked a couple of times before he awkwardly stepped back, laughing uncomfortably under his breath. His thoughts were a mixture of<em> “Oh wow he’s hot”</em> and <em>“Crap he probably saw all of that”</em>. He stepped away from Fauna and slowly made his way in front of Riku. As Sora approached, he stared up at him. Unapologetically flaring bright red as he brushed one of his spikes away from his face. It took another solid moment before his brain finally started to function again. “<em>Ummm so.. uh</em>” he paused. “ How..how long have you been standing there?” Sora asked dumbly.</p>
<p>That question made Riku’s stone wall expression crack. He started to laugh lightly, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle it. “Kinda the whole time you’ve been here.” Riku laughed, voiced still muffled. Sora visibly cringed “Well I hope I didn’t look to much of a disaster.” Before Sora could laugh the comment off, Riku interjected. “<b><em>No!</em></b> No you look really great! You could never look like a disaster! <em>I...uh um.</em>” Riku’s words started to fail him the more he realized how much of his thoughts he was saying out loud. He stared down at the ground flustered, but soon Sora reached out for his hand to get his attention. “<em>Aww</em> that’s real sweet Riku.” Sora said softly. “ You look great too!” Riku shot his head up. “Really?” He asked shyly. “Yeah, of course.” Sora affirmed, squeezing Riku's hand slightly. <em><span class="u">“I mean it.”</span></em></p>
<p>Riku and Soras' moment of levity sadly didn’t last very long. Soon a loud explosion of red and blue sparkles burst from the door Sora ran out off. Merryweather and Flora huffed and puffed out the room. They turned their heads to look down each side of the hallway, eventually simultaneously eyeing their target. Sora muttered hushed curses as he tried his best to hide behind Riku. Riku snorted at the display, but the expression on Sora’s face was less than amused. <b><em>“There you are Sora!” </em></b>Merryweather called. “We need to finalize your colors! I mean you agree that you look best in Blue.” “<em>Or red.</em>” Flora coughed under her breath, making Merryweather pout in frustration.</p>
<p>“I think Fauna has beaten you to the color choice.” Riku spoke up, moving out of the way to reveal Sora clad in white. He glared at Riku, clearly wanting his human shield back in front of him. “<em>Oh posh...</em>” Flora grumbled. “Okay then...maybe we could at least accent the white with...”  Sora readied himself to start sprinting again but thankfully Fauna decided to interject. “Aren’t they both so dashing!” She cooed at her sisters, soon turning back to the pair. “ You boys are so cute! Now you better must be going to the ballroom. Don’t want to be tardy lads.” Sora nodded, enthusiastically grabbing Rikus arm. “Right! You heard Fauna, let’s go Riku!” Sora cheered as he started to drag Riku away. “Uh.. yeah! Yep, let’s get going...” Riku stuttered out, following Sora’s lead. “Thanks for everything guys!” Sora called behind him, giving the fairies a backhanded wave goodbye. Neither of them could see it, but Fauna was returning the gesture with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>The pair hastily moved down the corridor, both letting down a sigh of relief when they turned a sharp corner towards the dance hall. Sora soon made Riku stop in his tracks, Riku gave him a confused eyebrow before he soon heard Sora dissolve into a puddle of laughter. It started small but soon Sora wasn’t able to contain longer and burst out cackling. Riku couldn’t help but join in, Soras laughter was contagious. The laughed together for a solid couple of minutes, leaving the two wheezing messes. “<em>God...</em>” Sora coughed out. “That <em><b>DEFINITELY</b></em> wasn’t how I was planning on this date to start..”</p>
<p>“<em>Well...</em>what did you have planned?” Riku questioned cheekily. Sora's face flushed in embarrassment and he looked away from him. “<em>Uh..um</em> well not that, that’s for sure.” Sora confessed awkwardly. “To be honest.. I really didn’t have a plan. So...I guess it worked itself out!” Riku chuckled softly at Soras statement, Riku knew firsthand about Sora’s pisspoor planning. Though in all honesty, Riku couldn’t say he was any better than him. It was starting to become very apparent that the both of them had the worst of luck when it came to romantic gestures. Couldn’t even meet up for their first date without Sora being turned into a glitter bomb. Riku had every right to complain but... this whole start of their relationship felt so...them.</p>
<p>Riku put a hand to Sora’s head, rustling his hair affectionately. “Your right. It did work itself out.” Riku gave a small smile. “Let’s just hope the rest of tonight is less...<em>eventful.</em>” Sora snorted. “You could say that again.” </p>
<p>Riku soon lowered his hand from Sora’s hair. He moved more in front of the brunette, reaching his arm for Sora to take. “Shall we?” That gesture made Sora grin widely, graciously taking Riku’s arm again. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em> <span class="u">“We shall~!” </span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Eventually the couple finally made it to the dance hall. Warm, welcoming light bellowed out of the golden arched doorway. Leading to a velvet catwalk that trailed to where the festivities were taking place. They both could hear distant chatter from the guests that had already arrived. “Well at least we aren’t late, right Riku?” Sora smiled at him, but it faltered slightly at seeing Riku’s uneasy expression. “<em>Hey..</em> are you okay, what’s wrong?” Sora questioned, clear with concern in his tone.</p>
<p>Riku side-eyed the wall somberly. “What if..what if people don’t like it that we’re together..” Riku admitted in a hushed whisper. “That we...I—“ before Riku could finish his thought, Sora pulled Riku's face in front of him, making him stare directly at him. “<em><b>No.</b></em> Don’t even finish that sentence.” Sora said sternly. “It doesn’t matter what other people might think, like I ever gave a crap about all that anyway. I’m here with you because I love you Riku, I really do. We’ve already been through so much together, like hell anybody is going to stop me from loving you. You got that?” </p>
<p>Sora’ mini-rant made Riku’s face dust rose pink.  Riku gazed at Sora for a moment before nodding slightly. Sora gave him a small smile in return, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his arm again tightly. “Good. Glad we have that settled, now come on Riku, let’s go!” </p>
<p>Sora didn’t realize in his excitement that he had totally made Riku’s brain short circuit. It was only a quick kiss, but it meant the world to Riku. He remained flushed as Sora happily dragged him to the entrance of the dancehall. <em>“Oh god-“</em> Riku thought as the two made it to the start of the catwalk. <em>“If this is how the rest of the night is going to go...”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"><br/>“I’m screwed—“</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Riku and Sora may have had a couple hiccups, but they did reach the ball in time. They were both greeted by Daisy and Minnie who welcomed them amicably. They chatted for a moment before parting ways. Leaving the two of them to observe the venue in-front of them. Crimson curtains were strung to the marble stone walls. Each one complimented with beautiful flower arrangement clung onto the ends of the drapes. What was most noticeable however was the monumental of all chandeliers. The ballroom’s chandelier invited the eye upward just by the virtue of its sparkle. Silver and gold twisted together to make a beautiful, dazzling fixture. </p>
<p>“<b><em>Wow.</em></b>” Sora spoke up. “<em>This is...</em>” </p>
<p>“<em>Excessive?</em>” Riku commented.</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah...</em>let’s go with that.” Sora chuckled slightly. The two of them spoke amongst themselves for a moment before a familiar voice called out to them. “Heya Sora!” Riku and Sora turned to face Goofy walking up to them. “You finally made it! <em>Oh!</em> And you brought Riku along with ya, how swell <em>yhuk!</em>” Goody beamed, taking out his hand to shake Riku’s. “Can’t believe after all these years, you two have finally worked yourselves out!” </p>
<p>Riku tilted his head in confusion as he shook Goofy’s hand. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“What Goofy is trying to say is..” A shrill voice intruded. “That you two <em><b>idiots</b></em> have finally figured out your relationship with one another.” Soon Donald showed himself, appearing behind Goofy. “Surprised it took so long to be honest...”</p>
<p>Sora groaned at the sudden appearance of the duck. “Oh be quite Donald I-“ before Sora could finish, Donald continued. “Oh don’t give me attitude on this! Like we both didn’t know. Riku this! Riku that! He was all that you talked about the first time we met! Riku! Riku! Riku! It was like you’d stop functioning if you stopped bringing him up every five minutes!”</p>
<p>“<em><b>ShuT up!</b></em>” Sora yelped, his voice cracking slightly. “Of course I talked about him! He was my best friend! I talked about Kairi too, you know.” </p>
<p>Donald rolled his eyes. “Sure sure, but definitely not as much Riku.” He turned to look at Riku “Ya want to hear a story?” Donald asked smugly, which in turn made Sora’s eyes grow wide in horror. “Nope, No he does not, he definitely doesn’t want to hear anything from you whatsoever.” Sora said matter-of-factly as he attempted to walk away with Riku. Yet Riku stood his ground, sharing Donald’s chaff expression. “Aw c'mon Sora, we can’t leave when Donald’s about to tell me something about you! It’s important that I know things that I wasn’t there for, right?” Riku ragged. Sora grumbled under his breath. “<em>I am so going to kill both of you later.</em>”</p>
<p>Before Sora could say or do anything else, Donald spoke up. “So we’re in Traverse Town right? This was after you showed up for a bit before you disappeared off to god knows where. Sora thought it’s be a bright idea to try and search for you again since you were clearly somewhere in the area, <em>at least to him.</em> I kid you not we searched for <b><em>HOURS</em></b>, hours I tell you trying to see where you might have run off too.” </p>
<p>“<em>It wasn’t hours..</em>” Sora argued under his breath, Donald didn’t pay much mind to him and kept going.</p>
<p>“<em><b>Shut up.</b></em> It was, stop lying. <em>Anyway</em> it’s been like a good solid four hours and me and Goofy finally just have to tell him that you're probably gone by now. That makes Sora, no joke, just burst into tears.  Sniffling all about how much he missed you and how he didn’t get the chance to really check up on you. It was honestly quite endearing if not really <b><em>REALLY</em></b> not fun to deal with or witness at the time.”</p>
<p>“That really happened?” Riku turned to Sora, who at the moment was burning red from embarrassment. “<em>Yeah..</em>” He admitted begrudgingly. “I hated the fact that you were out there all by yourself. At the time I didn’t know the whole situation, but I could tell something was up about you and... I just wanted you to be safe. I just so happened to be a big crybaby while doing so.” </p>
<p>Riku smiled at Soras confession. <em>“God I really don’t deserve him.”</em> Riku thought as he patted Sora’s hair. “<em>Well...</em> I think that was quite sweet, if I knew back then you cared that much about me. Lots of things definitely would not have happened..” Riku sighed in reflection. Sora eyed Riku for a moment before returning Riku’s smile with one of his own. “To be honest I was expecting the story to be way more embarrassing than that..” Riku said offhandedly.</p>
<p>“<em><b>Oh!</b></em> I mean if you want something embarrassing I could tell you about that one time he—“<em><b>NOPE!</b></em>” Sora cut in abruptly. “No more stories, come on let’s go.” Sora ordered, starting to pull Riku away from the duck and dog. Riku, Donald, and Goofy all shared a laugh, making Sora roll his eyes dramatically. Riku caved, letting Sora tug him away to the opposite side of the dancehall. Riku gave the two a silent wave goodbye, making them both give a slight chuckle once more.</p>
<p>Sora soon let go of Riku once they were far enough away from the duo. Giving Riku the chance to give Sora a hug from behind, sinking his body weight into him. “<em>You care about me~</em>” Riku teased as he sank into Sora’s shoulder. “Oh shut up, of course I do. Now can you please let go of me?” Sora said as he kicked Riku’s leg lightly. That however just made him hold onto him tighter. “<em>Shame.</em> I thought you liked me.” </p>
<p>That comment made Sora groan. “Yeah I like you when you’re not being an <b><em>asshole</em></b>.” </p>
<p>Riku fake gasped. “What was that? I don’t think I quite heard you correctly. What did you just call me?”</p>
<p>“When I say I’m going to kill you, I really mean it.” Sora tried to say sternly, but he failed miserably. Once again dissolving into a fit of giggles. “<em>God I really hate you sometimes...</em>” Sora smirked as he pushed himself out of Riku’s grasp. Instead preferring just to hold his hand. “Now let’s go talk to some people who won’t have any embarrassing stories about me.” </p>
<p>Riku let out a short laugh in response. “You’re the boss.” He sarcastically saluted, enjoying every single second of this. Sora just squeezed his other hand tighter, kicking him again with a little more force. “You’re damn right I am.” Sora confirmed, deciding to bring Riku’s clutched hand to his face, quickly kissing his knuckles. “<em>Don’t you forget it.</em>”</p>
<p>“Like I ever questioned that you weren’t.” Riki said, letting his brain brush over that small sign of affection better that he did with the kiss earlier. Sora only grinned in reply, motioning Riku to follow his lead. As Riku did so, it dawned on him. If the whole date was going to be like this then... Riku really didn’t have anything to worry about. It was really so simple...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">He just had to be himself.</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The couple continued to make rounds throughout the ballroom. Meeting up with old friends, or being introduced to brand new ones. Taking short moments in between to be alone with each other. Taking in every single moment of it. They were about to turn away from the small crowd they were in, but soon a bright, feminine voice shouted out to them.“<b><em>Hey!</em></b>”  </p>
<p>They faced to where the shout came from, seeing Lea and Kairi approaching them. Kairi was waving at them enthusiastically as she dragged Lea across the dancehall. “Glad to have finally ran into you guys!” Kairi cheered as she let go of Lea to hug the pair. Both of them gratefully accepted it from her. “Look at you guys, finally putting two and two together.” She remarked. “I knew you could do it Riku, that kinda stuff takes guts and you finally did it.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh~</em>” Kairi’s words suddenly picked up Sora’s interest. “What does she mean by finally? Please Riku tell me in great, <em><b>excruciating</b></em> detail...” Sora asked in a nudging tone. Making both Lea and Kairi snicker while Riku’s face burned crimson.</p>
<p>“This payback for earlier isn’t it?” Riku questioned knowingly. Sora in turn simply smirked and motioned over to Kairi and Lea. “So be completely honest, how bad was it?” Sora asked upfront, making Kairi burst out cackling. “<b><em>Oh.</em></b> Oh, do you want the ones from this week, or the several attempts from the last couple of years”</p>
<p>“<b><em>WAIT...YEARS??</em></b>” Sora gasped out, slack jawed in shock. This opened the floodgate of Kairi listing off several attempts from Riku trying to confess to Sora. Making Riku want to sink further and further into himself after each consecutive one. Leaving the trio of Sora, Kairi, and Lea all laugh at how truly disastrous Riku is when it comes to his feelings for Sora. To which, Riku really couldn’t argue otherwise. But still, it didn’t make him any less annoyed or flustered.</p>
<p>“Come to think of it though Sora.” Kairi interjected. “You’re not all that better to be honest.” Sora gasped as brought a hand to his chest, faking being stabbed in the heart. “I’m <em><b>offended</b></em> Kairi...”</p>
<p>“<em>Wounded even?</em>” She sassed back. Sora continued with the bit. “<b><em>Hurt</em></b> Kairi, that you’d ever think that of me...” </p>
<p>“Well... <em>touché.</em>” Kari admitted “You’re not an utter disaster like Riku, but you’re still an oblivious moron.” </p>
<p>“<em>Aww c'mon</em> I’m not <em><b>that</b></em> bad...” Sora started but soon got shot down by a unanimous “<b><em>Yes you are.</em></b>” by the other three. Making Sora pout in defeat. “Being a unrelated third party in this whole situation.” Lea spoke up. “I’d say looking at the facts that the both of you are, in fact, complete lovesick fools.” </p>
<p>Sora rolled his eyes. “<b><em>Wow Lea</em></b>, thanks for that amazing input. Ten outta ten” Sora deadpanned as he sarcastically clapped at Lea. “I mean am I wrong though?” Lea responded in defense. “If I had known you two for as long as Kairi here has. I’d have probably told you guys to get a room or at least something equivalent to that.”</p>
<p>That got a loud groan out of Kairi. “Don’t you think I hadn’t already tried that?!” I better at some point get compensation for having to deal with y’all being this <b><em>fucking</em></b> dense with each other.”</p>
<p>“<b><em>KAIRI!</em></b>” </p>
<p>The group continued to chat enthusiastically, laughing and ragging on each other. Mostly just the typical teenage friend group banter anyone would probably expect. Soon however, the entire ballroom grew silent as King Mickey clinked a glass to get everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“Hiya everyone!” He cheerfully called out. “I’m so glad that we were all able to gather here today to take a little bit of a break before things get set into motion again. Gosh, it’s so swell seeing everyone together like this. Now we’ll be starting the first dance pretty soon so make sure you grab your partner before we begin!”</p>
<p>Sora’s face lit up as soon as the word “<em>dance</em>” was spoken. Though his expression soon wavered when he saw Riku’s less than stellar reaction. “<em>Riku...</em>”Sora started. “Everything good over there?” Sora questioned curiously.</p>
<p>“<em>Uhh umm..</em>” Riku cleared his throat. “Not exactly. I...I don’t really know how to dance...”He quietly admitted. “I didn’t really... think I’d get this far to be honest...”</p>
<p>“Aww Riku..that’s okay you’ll do fine!” Sora encouraged. “It's easy, you’ll get the hang of it in no time!” Riku shifted uncomfortably. “Are..are you sure?”</p>
<p>“<em><b>Totally.</b></em>” Sora affirmed, soon motioning himself in front of him.</p>
<p>“So Riku...” Sora began, reaching his hand out for him. “May I have the honor of sharing a dance with you?” Riku despite himself couldn’t help but laugh in reply. He took Sora’s hand, letting him start to take him in the direction of the starting set. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em> <span class="u">“Just you wait until I step on all your toes.”<br/><br/></span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Riku sucked in a breath as they got into position for the first dance. Sora smiled lightly, tugging Riku’s waist closer to his “It’s okay, just follow my lead.” Sora whispered. “Knowing you, you'll be able to do this no problem!” Riku nodded slightly, hoping Sora’s words were indeed true. He placed a shaky hand on Sora’s hip, reading himself for what was about to start.</p>
<p>The thrumming rhythm of classical music soon engulfed the ballroom. Sora slid his right foot back and the other one forward, Riku soon following in tune. It started slow, but Riku’s stiffness started to mellow out. He kept in sync with Sora’s decisive steps. Letting him take control of their movements, gliding gracefully across the ballrooms marble tiles. Soon enough the two of them fell into repetitive rhythm. Focusing solely on each other and the music guiding them forwards and back. Their dancing almost seemed effortless, as if they’d been practicing for this moment their entire lives. They stayed in tempo the entire dance, <em>one..two...three...four..</em> and finally, it was over. The sound of strings started to dim, the only thing in earshot for them being their synchronized breaths. Riku stared intently into Sora’s eyes, threatening to brush his lips against his. Instead, he began to withdraw away from him, though his gaze never wavered. It took another moment of stunned silence before either of them spoke. “That...that was <em><b>incredible.</b></em>” Sora sighed breathlessly. “And you said you were bad at this...”</p>
<p>Riku chuckled lightly. “<em><b>Well...</b></em>that was before I realized I had a really really good teacher.” </p>
<p>“Well then...” Sora said, bringing Riku back towards him. “As your teacher, I’d say that you passed with flying colors.” Sora whispered as he gently brushed Riku’s hair from his face. “Now I think we should probably stop standing around and get ready for the line dances. <em>I think people are staring at us...</em>”</p>
<p>Soras observation made Riku’s head shoot up. Sora wasn’t exactly wrong when he said people were staring. Thankfully for Riku’s anxiety it was mostly looks of understanding approval. Riku looked back down at Sora, who gave Riku a quick hug before spinning him around to where people were lining up for the next dance. “<em><b>C'mon! Let’s go!</b></em>” Sora called behind him. A heartfelt smile came across Riku’s face as the brunette tugged him away to the starting line. To be honest, It didn’t really matter if people stared at them. They were enjoying each other, expressing how much they did truly love one another. Sora was right, he really needed to stop worrying about it. He was allowed to be in love. And truth be told..</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em> <span class="u">It was liberating...</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>After a solid hour of dancing and celebrating. Everyone separated off back into their little social groups. Sora decided to split off from Riku for a moment so he could see what some of the other guests were up to, letting Riku take advantage of the ability to rest for a couple of minutes. All this walking, dancing, and socializing was definitely starting to get really draining. He definitely wasn’t as extroverted as Sora, and he didn’t mind whatsoever. As long as Sora was enjoying himself it didn’t really matter how tired he was. Riku decided to face his back to the wall. People-watching in comfortable silence, waiting for Sora’s inevitable return.</p>
<p>“Hiya Riku!” A chipper voice spoke up. “Glad I finally got a chance to speak to ya!” Riku spun around to face Mickey standing in front of him with the same natural cheeriness as always. “I’m so glad you encouraged me to do this! <em>Gosh..</em> it’s just so great seeing everyone all happy with everything going on.” Mickey said truthfully, eyeing him intently. “<em>Especially you Riku...</em>”</p>
<p>Riku tilted his head. “Why..why me?” </p>
<p>“I think you know why.” Mickey said as he motioned his thumb towards Sora, making Riku flare up on instinct. “Oh.. <em><b>yeah.</b></em>” Riku coughed awkwardly. “I... I never got to thank you actually. Without you giving me that letter I probably wouldn’t have even thought about confessing. I would have never gotten to where I am without you.” Riku said in genuine gratitude.</p>
<p>“Aw shucks Riku, you don’t need to thank me! I’m just doing my job as your friend to make sure that you're living your best life! I just so happened to see an opportunity for you and pushed you in the right direction! Mickey said, patting Riku’s arm supportively. “You did all the hard work yourself friend, and now that’s all paid off, right?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah.</em>” Riku began, motioning his gaze in Sora’s direction. “<em><b>It has.</b></em>”</p>
<p>The two of them talked for a short moment. Catching up on how their nights have festered so far. Minnie soon called out to Mickey, making the two say a quick goodbye.“<em><b>Oh I almost forgot!</b></em>” Mickey exclaimed as he turned his head back to face Riku. “There’s a door that leads to one of the gazebo gardens on the right side of the dancehall. Just a suggestion if the two of you need some fresh air.” </p>
<p>Riku snorted at Mickey’s suggestion. “<b><em>Okay</em></b> okay I get it. I don’t need you to help me plan out my own date Mickey...” Riku paused, looking side to side before continuing in a hushed tone. “<em>That sounds great.</em> Now go enjoy yourself, this is your ball after all.” Riku gave his last words of thanks, afterwards Mickey shot Riku a quick nod, as he bounced over Minnie and the other ballroom guests. </p>
<p>As Mickey left, Riku noticed that Sora was starting to make his way back over to him. He thought that he might as well take up Mickey’s offer. He straightened himself off the wall and beelined towards Sora. “<b><em>Riku! </em></b>You’d never guess what...” before Sora could start his story, Riku grabbed Sora’s arm and quickly started to motion towards the direction Mickey told him to go. “<b><em>Hey, Riku!</em></b>” Sora laughed, confused. “<b><em>Where are you taking me?!</em></b>”</p>
<p>Riku faced Sora for only a moment, then turning back to see where he was going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">“You’ll see~”</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sora gasped loudly as Riku opened the gate to the gazebo garden Mickey told him about. “Wow Riku! Where did you learn about this place?” He exclaimed as he observed the scenery around him. “It’s...<em>beautiful.</em>”</p>
<p>He wasn’t wrong. Grand flower beds were filled with a bounty of roses and yarrow. Symmetrically placed into rows of organized, contained beauty. The dim night sky contrasted the light greens and pastels of prosperous spring. However what immediately caught Riku’s eye was the aforementioned gazebo in the center. A graceful, octagonal structure stood proudly before them. Crafted with the finest kingswood money could buy.</p>
<p>Riku soon beckoned Sora over to go inside. They sat closely to each other, Sora’s head causally set in Riku's neck. They silently settled with each other before Sora decided to say something.“Tonight was really special.” Sora said, placing his hand on top of Riku’s. “Thanks for everything, I’m glad we were able to do this together.” </p>
<p>“<b><em>No..</em></b><em>no</em> thank you!” Riku spoke up. “I.. you have no idea how much this means to me.” Riku stuttered out “How much I’ve... i've wanted to do things like this with you. Just to be with you. <em><b>It’s..</b></em>” The more he continued, Riku couldn’t seem to come up with the words. His vision started to blur, welling up with tears, frustrated with himself not knowing what to say. Riku tried to turn away, he didn’t want Sora seeing him like this. But suddenly he felt a gentle pressure on his lips. It was soft, like at any moment Riku could shatter if it pressed down too hard. The world seemed to go still once Riku realized what was happening. <em>Sora was kissing him...</em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em><br/>He was kissing Sora.</em></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/YtWRhMp">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>The kiss was only for a short moment, but it was <em>breathtaking.</em> Sora pulled away slightly, staring closely into Riku’s eyes. He smiled at him affectionately .“I love you too Riku, I love you too.” </p>
<p>Sora’s hushed affirmation made Riku’s dam break. Hot tears streamed down his face, he squeezed his eyelids shut in the hope his tears would stop. Though his choppy breathing and watery eyes remained for quite some time. Sora pulled him close, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. Whispering calm comforting words, letting Riku melt into the embrace. </p>
<p>“<em>I..I</em> didn’t mean to make you cry.. I’m sorry...it’s okay...” Sora consoled, tears of his own starting to form is his eyes. “<em>Aww</em> Riku You’re going to start making me cry...”</p>
<p>Riku somehow was able to respond in choked laughter. “<b><em>Shit.. </em></b>I’m really bad at this. I..I just never really know how to express what I’m thinking. But.. you always seem to know what I’m trying to say. I—“ He paused for a moment to wipe his face. “I really love that about you. You have helped me through so much. You’re probably the best thing to ever happen to me. <b><em>Really you are.</em></b>”</p>
<p>“<em>Riku...</em>” Sora uttered quietly, almost inaudible. He stopped holding back his tears awhile ago, silent tears streamed down his face to match with Riku’s. He didn’t care at this point, they were tears of joy. “You me so..so much to me too.”</p>
<p>“<em>Well um..</em>” Riku sniffed. “Do you think I can kiss you again? Hopefully with less crying this time?” </p>
<p>Sora released a brief laugh.“<b><em>Yes...</em></b>I would like that very much.”</p>
<p>Riku pulled Sora closer once more. The second kiss was more planned and tender. Letting them both take their time, easing into one another. Riku had to come to the fact he was really kissing him, He was really kissing him. Riku could feel Sora’s smile against his. He sighed into him, not wanting it to end. To think how all those years could have been put to better use. Years of confusion and longing could have been resolved so long ago. But there was no recovering them, now he was in the present. Now he had a future with the man he loved. And to be honest..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">That future was looking pretty bright.</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>  </em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay it’s finished! I hope you enjoyed that part two. I might make more fics like this sometime if I have the time. It’s just nice writing characters enjoying life without suffering, ya know?</p>
<p>As you can clearly tell I ship them very much so, they deserve to be happy and I wish Square would stop making Sora be a sacrificial little shit so he could be happy with his friends and eat ice cream! (sorry tangent ha)</p>
<p>Anyway lots of love from me! Thx for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If people want it I’ll make a part two where they actually go to the ball and kiss under the moonlight or some shit-</p>
<p>I hope you liked it haha, I tried.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>